


Shop Around

by Ravenschylde



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenschylde/pseuds/Ravenschylde
Summary: Karen convinces Matt to get some groceries for his sparse cupboards and it helps bring them a step closer.“Hey, I smell chocolate syrup, can we get some to make chocolate milk? I always loved that when I was a kid, back when Dad was still alive.” "You can smell chocolate syrup? Where? I don't see any chocolate syrup anywhere; we're in the canned soup aisle!" Karen said incredulously. "It's 4 aisles over," Matt answered with a little grin.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Shop Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyEllison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyEllison/gifts).



Grabbing a shopping basket, Karen headed towards the produce section, with a smiling Matt in tow along beside her. This was their very first grocery shopping trip together as a couple and Karen felt a shiver of excitement as they crossed another little relationship ‘milestone’ off the list. Small as it was, it marked another step forward in couplehood for them, and she barely dared to hope, even to herself, that they were headed towards making their relationship work permanently.    
  
They’d both shopped separately for food they’d eaten on dates before, but they’d never gone on an actual shopping trip together. Karen was beginning to wonder if Matt ever really shopped at all as he barely kept any food in his apartment; preferring to eat out, bring home take out, or order in. He did occasionally have a few groceries delivered….very occasionally. She suspected that he didn’t have much patience for picking out groceries.    
  
Karen didn’t actually cook from scratch that often, but at least she kept some staples stocked in her pantry along with a few items to eat when she was busy chasing a deadline on a case, or just didn’t feel up to going out or ordering in: peanut butter and jelly, bagels and cream cheese, tins of tuna, Ramen instant noodles, that kind of thing. And she always had chocolate chip cookies and her favorite spicy Cheez Its, for those late nights when the munchies hit. Always.    
  
Matt’s cupboard, on the other hand, was a wasteland of stale Saltines, plain oatmeal, tea bags and a stray, unopened jar of Greek olives, for some odd reason. He didn’t even have any butter or Parmesan cheese to doctor up the spaghetti Karen had found when she’d rifled through his cabinets one rainy, desperate night looking for something to whip up on the fly. That’s when she’d declared that was it, they were going on a shopping trip to purchase as she put it “the bare minimum a human being should have in their pantry.”    
  
Today was the first day they’d both had some free time, so Karen announced they were going on an impromptu shopping trip to stock up on some necessities. “Ok, anything that makes you feel more comfortable here, Karen,” Matt replied earnestly. He really wanted her to feel like his apartment was her home, and he was happy to do whatever she needed to ensure that. “This isn’t just about me, you need some actual food in this place,” she laughed. “I honestly don’t know how you’re able to be so active when you don’t have enough food here to keep a mouse alive!” Matt shrugged. “I guess I’ve just been living on love,” he laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners as his face lit up with one of his room brightening smiles. Karen beamed in return, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “Nice try, Counselor. We’re still getting you some grub.”    
  
Now, walking side by side through the store, with Karen pointing out various items and necessities she thought he might need, it felt like they truly were a couple. Matt even seemed to be in a really good mood, even though Karen knew his heightened senses had to be raging with all of the scents that he was being bombarded with. "Thanks for coming with me, Matt. I just realized how hard this must be for you, with your super senses and all," she said, sincerely glad to have him there. "It's not that bad, really; I can sort of 'tune out' most of it," he replied, downplaying any discomfort he might be feeling. "I'm really glad we're doing this together," he said, tightening his grip on her arm.  
  
Matt readily agreed to everything she picked out and even made a few requests of his own. “Hey, I smell chocolate syrup, can we get some to make chocolate milk? I always loved that when I was a kid, back when Dad was still alive.” "You can smell chocolate syrup? Where? I don't see any chocolate syrup anywhere; we're in the canned soup aisle!" Karen said incredulously. "It's 4 aisles over," Matt answered with a little grin.“Well, you can have anything you want...chocolate milk, chocolate bars, chocolate cereal…anything! That’s the beauty of being an adult…and  _ SHOPPING, _ ” she enthused.  
  
“Oh, chocolate cereal, that sounds great, let’s get some of that!” Matt was really getting into it now. “Well, now that you’re here, the grocery store is your oyster,” Karen laughed. They finished making their selections and stood in line, whispering in each other’s ears and stealing kisses, Karen holding onto Matt’s arm and resting her head on his shoulder; oblivious to the occasional odd glance thrown their way by the other shoppers.    
  
Once they’d made it home and lugged their purchases up the stairs to Matt’s apartment, they laughed and chatted as they decided the best place to put everything in Matt’s cabinets and fridge. Afterwards, Matt heated up some tomato soup from a can while Karen fixed some grilled cheese sandwiches. Then they sat side by side at Matt’s cozy little table eating their soup and sandwiches.“See?” Karen asked.”Isn’t it fun to just be able to whip up anything you want on a whim?”    
  
“Everything’s fun as long as I get to do it with you,” Matt said, hungrily munching on his sandwich. “Even grocery shopping.” Karen smiled at that, her face aglow with happiness she wasn’t afraid to show for a change. “Well, if you play your cards right mister, you might get to do something way more fun than grocery shopping tonight.” Matt’s eyes twinkled, “Make that a promise and I’ll even do the dishes.” “I think we might just domesticate you yet, Murdock," Karen said, feeling very hopeful in spite of herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lighthearted little domestic Karedevil fic. The song title is inspired by the Captain and Tenille song from the '70's if you're old enough to remember that, lol. 
> 
> *Gifting this one to LilyEllison, not really sure if it's gift worthy, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right? Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
